<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ART] Blade Runner 2027 by LeviADA (Levittra_Hazard)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531539">[ART] Blade Runner 2027</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/LeviADA'>LeviADA (Levittra_Hazard)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blade Runner (Movies), Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Cyberpunk, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Photoshop, WTF Kombat 2020, WTFK 2020, ЗФБ-2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:36:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/LeviADA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliza Cassan/Adam Jensen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Работы FB'17 - WTF'20 Stealth Games</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[ART] Blade Runner 2027</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p class="art">
    <a href="https://fkomb.ru/Stealth/2020w/vis/cassan_1280.png"></a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>